${ 4.81 \times 6.1 = {?}} $
Solution: ${4}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${0.01}\times {0.1}= {0.001}$ ${1}$ ${0.8}\times {0.1}= {0.08}$ ${8}$ ${4}\times {0.1}= {0.4}$ ${4}$ ${0.01}\times {6}= {0.06}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${0.8}\times {6}= {4.8}$ ${8}$ ${4}\times {6}+{4}= {28}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${+}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ $\text{The top number has 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 2 + 1 = 3 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 4.81 \times 6.1 = 29.341} $